doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo Reyero
) |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} Gerardo Reyero es un actor de doblaje mexicano, mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Freezer en Dragon Ball Z, Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon (del capitulo 66 en adelante), Eo de Scila y Asterion de Canes de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Han Solo en la saga de Star Wars y Cíclope en la serie animada X-Men, de los años 90; y como Odiseo (interpretado por Armand Assante) en La odisea. Es especialista en interpretar hombres serios y villanos, aunque también interpreta otros roles. Reyero también al igual que otros actores de doblaje y locutores, ha ingresado en la conducción, así condujo entrevistas y programas para la Red Edusat para la televisora publica Canal 22 durante finales de los noventa y principios de los 2000. Prestó su voz en un anuncio de la compañía telefónica Telmex para anunciar LADA en 1996. thumb|230px|right Biografía Gerardo Reyero es originario de Puebla, llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1986. Empieza su carrera en el doblaje en el año 1989. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler (1986 -1989), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.). Su preparación educativa incluye la de Profesor de Primaria. A lo largo de su carrera actoral ha hecho teatro, y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con la impartición de talleres de doblaje y las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime * Policía, Tao Pai Pai (primera voz) en Dragon Ball * Freezer / Mez en Dragon Ball Z * Maito Gai en Naruto (2007-2010) * Asterion de Canes / Argol de Perseo (un cap.) / Eo de Sila en Saint Seiya * Aiacos de Garuda en Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Version TV) (2008) * Jūshirō Ukitake en Bleach * Voces Adicionales en Pokémon * Kharim en Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2006) * Pharaohman en Megaman NT Warrior (2004) * Hana en Los padrinos de Tokyo (2003) * Minoru Fujii en Hajime no Ippo (2002) * Meta Caballero en Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002) * Freezer en Dragon Ball GT (2001-2002) * Devimon en Digimon Adventure (1999-2000) * Mikado Sanzenin en Ranma ½ (1997) * Darien Chiba / Tuxedo Mask / Príncipe Endymion (2da voz) en Sailor Moon (1996-1999) * Daitetsu Kunikida en Blue Seed (1996) * Nam / Dr. Frappe / Soldado Red Ribbon 5 en Dragon Ball * Padre de Sally en Sally, la brujita (1989-1991) * Referee #1 de las Preliminares del 21er torneo en Dragon Ball (1989-1992) * Narrador y presentador en Robots Ninja * Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Shin'ichi Kuruma en Beast Fighter * Cody (Forma de hombre lobo) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Jun Uozumi en Slam Dunk * Doctor Michael/Hal-G en Bakugan * Jaggy en Corrector Yui * Scott Simpson en Tico y sus Amigos Series de televisión Jimmy Smits: * Alex Vega en Cane (2007) * Matthew Santos en The West Wing (2004-2006) * Det. Bobby Simone en NYPD Blue: Policía de Nueva York (1993-2004) Julian McMahon: * Christian Troy en Cortes y puntadas (2003- 2010) * Cole en Hechiceras (2000-2006) Otros: *David Sandström (Peter Outerbridge) en Regénesis *Kareem Said: OZ * Criss Angel en Criss Angel Mindfreak * Don Rio Garcia en A todo ritmo (2011) (Jon D'Aquino) * James Smith en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2010) (Gildart Jackson) * Tío Marco en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo (2009) (Joe Nipote) * Peter Florrick en La esposa ejemplar (2009-presente) (Chris Noth) * Desmond Hume en Lost (2006-presente) (Henry Ian Cusick) * John Michael 'Jack' Malone en Sin rastro (2002-2009) (Anthony LaPaglia) * Warrick Brown en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2000-2009) (Gary Dourdan) * Will Pope en The Closer (2005-2009) (J.K. Simmons) * Marco Antonio en Roma (HBO) (2005-2007) (James Purefoy) * Ed Ferrara en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) (Currie Graham) * Narración en Los 4400 (2004-2007) * Dr. Garret Macy en Crossing Jordan (2001-2007) (Miguel Ferrer) * Reverendo Eric Camden en El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) (Stephen Collins) * Tobar Freeman en Las Aventuras de Snobs * Jimmy Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2006) (Tate Donovan) * Dr. Harold Abbot en Everwood (2002-2006) (Tom Amandes) * Jack Bristow en Alias (2001-2006) (Victor Garber) * Red Foreman en El show de los 70s (2000-2006) * Coach Don Hauser en Los Soprano (2000-2006) * David Scatino en Los Soprano (2000-2006) (Robert Patrick) * Padre de Rellain en Chico Cenicienta (2004-2005) * Jack Pryor en American Dreams (2002-2005) (Tom Verica) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Frasier (1993-2004) * Philliph Gerald en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) (Mykelti Williamson) * Peter Scarbrow en Tierras altas (2000) (Joe Lando) * Reese Hardin en Estrellas de cine (1999) (Harry Hamlin) * Ray Campbell en Hermanas gemelas (1era voz) (1997-1999) (Tim Reid) * Johnny Domino / NightMan en NightMan: El caballero de la noche (1997-1999) (Matt McColm) * Jerry Seinfeld en Crónicas de Seinfeld (1990-1998) * Mike Barret en Marea alta (1994-1997) (Rick Springfield) * Peter Caine en Kung-Fu: La leyenda continúa (1993-1997) (Chris Potter) * Dr. Frasier Crane en Cheers (1982-1993) (Kelsey Grammer) * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Uther Pendragon en Las aventuras de Merlín * Entrenador Emerson en Una familia modelo * Andrew Savage en Survivor: Pearl Island * Jesús en La Pasión *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Count Teleky en Los inventores; Narrador (Capítulo "Strauss, el Rey del Vals") *Concejal Welch (Ed Wheeler) - Códigos de familia (Temp 1 cap 8) *Patricio en San Agustín Miniseries * Tony Lewis en El décimo reino (2000) (John Larroquette) * Napoleón en Napoléon (2002) (Christian Clavier) * Isaiah Haden en Revelaciones (2005) (Michael Massee) Series animadas Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles (Segunda voz) en Rugrats * Hugo Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Tim Curry * Profesor Calamitous en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Lord Draganus en Mighty Ducks (1996) Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu en Lilo & Stitch * Entrenador Smith en El espectacular Hombre Araña Otros * Scott Summers/Cíclope en X-Men * Sven Hoëk en Ren y Stimpy * Capitanazo en La casa de los dibujos * Johnny Gomez en Celebrity Deathmatch * Jax en Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Gerald Broflowski en South Park (temps. 1 y 2 doblaje mexicano) * Neil en Ugly Americans (cap. 5) * Kit Walker / El Fantasma en Fantasma 2040 * Hobbie Brown/Prowler en El Hombre Araña * Pie Grande en Hulk: El hombre increíble * Alexander Wallis III en Heavy Gear * Brian en Padre de Familia (2ª voz) (2001-2003) * Reverendo Alegría en Los Simpson (temporada 1 y desde la 11 a la 15) * Walter en Tullidos * Narrador en Cortos de Superman * Don Gato en Don Gato y su pandilla (redoblaje de 2 caps.) * Narrador, voces diversas en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Leonidas Van Rook en Los Sábados Secretos * Rey Pino y Comandante en Isla de Mutantes * Grifter en Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S * Steel en Ben 10 * Profesor Paradoja (1era aparición) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Voces adicionales en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Voces adicionales en Daria * Cápitan Argyus / Senador Organa Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie animada) * Daniel en Tommy Zoom * Papá de Loopy en KaBlam! * Brainder Misil la comida que camina * Optimatus y Pierre Le Pew (Maurice LaMarche) en Loonatics * Vince el dueño del circo en Glenn Martin, dentista * Agente "Doble Cero" en Phineas y Ferb * Agente del FBI en El show de los Looney Tunes * Rock Callahan e Insertos en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Herbert "El Jefe" Dumbrowski en T.U.F.F. Puppy * Superman/Voces varias en MAD Películas Animadas Jack Riley * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats en París * Hugo Pickles - Rugrats: la película Kevin Michael Richardson * Gantu - Leroy y Stitch * Gantu - La película de Stitch * Gantu - Lilo y Stitch Frank Welker * Garfield - Garfield y la fuerza de las mascotas * Garfield - El divertifest de Garfield * Goddart (voz Decimator) - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Otros * Kocoum - Pocahontas (1995) * Narrador del trailer - Shrek Tercero * Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) - Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Le Frog (Jean Reno) - Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) * Memphis (Hugh Jackman) - Happy Feet (2006) * Wolverine/Logan y Thor - Hulk vs. * Insetos - La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Potifár - José, el rey de los sueños * Henry - La víspera de Navidad * Jeremías - El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje 1997) Películas de Anime * Reportero en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La película * Ullr en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses * Edward "Edy" Steam - Steamboy, la máquina de vapor * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la Rosa * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños Películas Dennis Quaid: *Bill Clinton en The Special Relationship (2010) *Aidan Breslin en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Frank Sullivan en Desafío al tiempo (2000) *Jack 'Cap' Rooney en Un domingo cualquiera (1999) *Arlis Sweeney en Secreto carnal (1993) *Jack Faulkner en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) John Malkovich: *Osbourne Cox en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Rev. Gustav A. Briegleb en El sustituto (2008) *Tom Ripley en El amigo americano (2002) *Teddy Deserve en Hijos de la mafia (2001) *Athos en El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) *Gilbert Osmond en Retrato de una dama (1996) Liam Neeson: *Alistair Little en Cinco minutos de gloria (2009) *Eliot Deacon en Afterlife (Después de Vivir) (2009) *Bryan Mills en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Daniel en Love Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Collins en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) *Franze-Otto Dietrich en Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) Jimmy Smits: ' *Paco en Mother and Child (2009) *Daniel Avila en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) *Senador Bail Organa en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Agente John Travis en La hija de la luz (2000) 'Steven Seagal: *Tao en Against the Dark (2009) *Jake Hopper en Belly of the Beast (2003) *Jack Foster en Héroe a la sombra (2002) *Sasha Petrosevich en Medio muerto (2002) *Orin Boyd en Red de corrupción (2001/Redoblaje) Ray Liotta: *Marty Kingston en Reyes de la calle 2 (2011) * Donald Carruthers en Smokin' Aces (2006) * Dorothy Macha en Revólver (2005) * Fred Jung en Blow (2001) Jim Carrey: *Thomas "Tom" Popper Jr. en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Peter Appleton/Luke en El Majestic (2001) *Andy Kaufman/Tony Clifton en El mundo de Andy (1999/Redoblaje) *Stanley Ipkiss en La Máscara (1994) Clive Owen: * Ray Koval en Duplicidad (2009) * Louis Salinger en Agente internacional (2009) * Sir Walter Raleigh en Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) * Theo Faron en Niños del hombre (2006) Andy García: *Terry Benedict en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Terry Benedict en La nueva gran estafa (2004) *Terry Benedict en La gran estafa (2001) *Byron Tyler en El hombre de los placeres (2001) John Turturro: *Jim en Margot en la boda (2007) *Ray Brocco en El buen pastor (2006) *John Shooter en La ventana secreta (2004) *Leon en Lesser prophets (1997) Kurt Russell: * Ben Crane en Dreamer (2005) * Jeff Taylor en Breakdown (1997) * David Grant en Momento Crítico (1996) * Snake en Escape de L.A. (1996) Jeremy Irons: * Antoni en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Larry Kelly en Callas Forever (2002) * Humbert en Lolita (1997) * Esteban Trueba en La casa de los espíritus (1993) Harrison Ford: * Dutch Van DenBroek en Random Hearts (1999) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (1984/Redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (1981/Redoblaje 1997) * Han Solo en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) Sean Bean: *Markus Kane en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *John Ryder en Asesino de la carretera (2007) *Grey en Belleza Negra (1994) Victor Garber: *Mark en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) *Alcalde Moscone en Milk (2008) *Robert Foster en Eterna juventud (2002) Jeff Goldblum: *Jerry Barnes en Un despertar glorioso (2010) *Stewart en El hombre del año (2006) *Ben Dansmore en Historias de guerra (2003) Timothy Dalton: * Inspector Jones en El turista (2010) * Damien Drake en Looney Tunes: de nuevo en acción (2003) * Boris Pochenko en La niñera y el presidente (1997) Jean-Claude Van Damme: *Jack Robideaux en Operación peligrosa (2008) * Phillippe Sauvage en Los duros (2006) * Christopher Dubois en The Quest (1996/Doblaje original) Jack Davenport: * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Comodoro James Norrington en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) Kevin Sorbo: *Predicador en El ángel vengador (2007) *Kull en Kull el conquistador (1997) *Hércules en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) Danny Huston: * Joseph II en Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente (2006) * Sandy Woodrow en El jardinero fiel (2005) * Jack Frye en El aviador (2004) Kevin Kline: * Guy Noir en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Cole Porter en De-Lovely (2004) * George Monroe en Construyendo la vida (2001) Arnold Vosloo: * Coronel Coetzee en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman III (1996) * Peyton Westlake/Darkman en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) Arnold Schwarzenegger: * Príncipe Hapi en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Jerico Cane en El día final (1999/Doblaje original) * Conan en Conan el destructor (1984/Redoblaje) Rupert Everett: * Ernesto en La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) * Dr. Garra/Sanford Scolex en Inspector Gadget (1999) * George en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) Oded Fehr: * Ardeth Bay en La momia regresa (2001) * Ardeth Bay en La momia (1999) * Antoine Laconte en Gigolo por accidente (1999) Christopher Eccleston: * Wolf en Secretos (2001) * Jude Fawley en Jude (1996) * David Stephens en Tumba al ras de la tierra (1994) Treat Williams * Agente Jason Ross en Crash Point Zero (2000) * Theodore Lytton en Viaje al centro de la Tierra * John Finnegan en Deep Rising (1998) Elias Koteas: *Sergei Katsov en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Jack Payne en El tirador (2007) *Whit en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993/Doblaje New Line) Ray Stevenson * Danny Greene en Kill the Irishman (2011) * Roger Wesley en Policías de repuesto (2010) Mads Mikkelsen: *Rochefort en Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Le Chiffre en 007: Casino Royale (2006) Rhys Ifans: *Ivan en Greenberg (2010) *Gavin Cavanagh en Los piratas del rock (2009) Oliver Platt: * Alex en Saber dar (2010) * Gran Sacerdote en Año uno (2009) Eric Roberts: * Grant en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Dimitry en Contamination (2008) Dolph Lundgren: * Mike Riggins en Contacto directo (2009) * Ryder en Una misión de justicia (2007) Jean Reno: * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Ponton en La Pantera Rosa (2006) Jeff Daniels * Richard Dunn en Paper Man (2009) *Sig Mickelson en Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) James Purefoy: * Solomon Kane en Solomon Kane (2009) * Rawdon Crawley en Vanity Fair (2004) David Thornton: *Dr. Chance en La decisión más difícil (2009) *John Hamilton en Diario de una pasión (2004/Doblaje original) Hugh Jackman: * Drover en Australia (2008) * Wyatt Bose en Engaño (2008) Mark Strong: * Finn en Misión Babilonia (2008) * Septimus en Stardust: El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) David Thewlis: * Padre en El niño con el pijama de rayas (2008) * Roy Washburn en Bajos instintos 2 (2006) William Hurt: * Presidente Ashton en Justo en la mira (2008) * Frank Bumstead en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) Aidan Quinn: ' *Gerry Moore en Diva adolescente (2008) *Detective John Hallstrom en Terror ciego (1994) 'Bruce Campbell: * Él mismo en My Name Is Bruce (2007) * PT Madison en La fiebre del oro (1998) Jon Lovitz: * Mel en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Sr. Marks en Los productores (2005) William H. Macy: *Paul Ebbers en Bobby (2006) * Paul Kirby en Jurassic Park III (2001) James Woods: *Vaughn Stevens en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Alan Mann en Crímenes verdaderos (1999) Dennis Haysbert: *Mayor Lincoln en Soldado anónimo (2005) * Det. McBain en El piso 13 (1999) Sylvester Stallone: * Frankie Delano en Mi querido asesino (2002) * Joe Tanto en Alta velocidad (2001/Redoblaje) Patrick Warburton: * Of. Walter Kramitz en Hasta el cuello (2002) * Steven Stone en Scream 3 (2000) Colm Feore: * Harrison en Chicago (2002) * Subastador en El violín rojo (1998) Christopher McDonald: * Presidente de EU en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) * Wilson Croft en Flubber (1997) Adam Arkin: *Joe Marks en No nos dejes colgadas (2000) *Will Brennan en Halloween H20 (1998) Xander Berkeley: *Nathan Van Cleef en Shanghai Kid (2000) *Alexander Willis en Ángel ejecutor (1996) Tim Curry: * Homero Addams en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Mayor Vladikov en La marina de McHale (1997) Kelsey Grammer ' *Snowball en Rebelión en la granja (1999) *General Partridge en Juguetes de guerra (1998) 'Andre Braugher: * Cassiel en Un ángel enamorado (1998) * Cpl. Thomas Searles en Días de gloria (1989) Bryan Brown: * Barry en En el límite (1998) * Doug Caughlin en Cocktail (1988) Nicolas Cage: * Castor Troy en Contracara (1997) * Ben Sanderson en Adiós a Las Vegas (1995) James Belushi: * Frank en Pánico en la carretera (1997) * Bill en La pequeña pícara (1991) Bill Pullman: * Presidente Whitmore en Día de la Independencia (1996) * Ed Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Christopher Walken: * El Hombre del Plan en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) * Max Shreck en Batman regresa (1992/Redoblaje) Otros: *Agente K (Joven) (Josh Brolin) en Hombres de negro III (2012) (trailer) *Ganthet (Warren Burton) (trailer) / Carl Ferris (Jay O. Sanders) en Linterna Verde (película) (2011) *Dum Dum Dugan (Neal McDonough) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Francois (Arnaud Aldigé) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Bill Loud (Tim Robbins) en Cinema Verite (2011) * Frank Scanlon (David Harbour) en El Avispón Verde (2011) * Muller (David Walliams) en Una cena para tontos (2010) * Clark Poundstone (Greg Kinnear) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) * Sy Ableman (Fred Melamed) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Danny Fisher (John Cena) dn 12 Rounds (2009) * John Howlett (Peter O'Brien) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Gordon Beldon (James Remar) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) * George Armstrong Custer (Bill Hader) en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) * Capitán Jack Wanderem (Forest Whitaker) en Reyes de la calle (2008) * John Birt (Matthew Macfadyen) en Frost / Nixon (2008) * Agente Cole Williams (Laurence Fishburne) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Billy Russoti/Jigsaw (Dominic West) en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) * Conde Alois (Markus Majowski) en El enano narigón (2008) * Agente 91 (Terry Crews) en El Súper Agente 86 (película) (2008) * Ben Wade (Russell Crowe) en El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007/Doblaje TV) * Narrador en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) * André Matias (André Ramiro) en Tropa de élite (2007) * Templeton Peck (John Getz) en Zodíaco (2007) * Todd (Richard Burgi) en Hostel 2 (2007) * Insertos en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) (2007) * Det. Jimmy Mulvey (Cylk Cozart) en 16 calles (2006) * Nikola Tesla (David Bowie) en El gran truco (2006/Redoblaje) * Ricardo Tubbs (Jamie Foxx) en Miami Vice (película) (2006) * Samuel la oveja en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) * Daxus (Nick Chinlund) en Ultravioleta (2006) *Delinko (Luke Wilson) en Vecinos al rescate (2006) * Armand (Rufus Sewell) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) * V (Hugo Weaving) en V de venganza (2005) * Ken Zorbell (Sean Astin) en Más grande que el cielo (2005) * Frank Bascombe (Richard Jenkins) en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) * Ethan Thomas (Campbell Scott) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Igor Karkaroff (Predrag Bjejac) en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) * Cnel. Derricks (Ted Levine) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Vincent (Brian Van Holt) en La casa de cera (2005) * Lance (Patrick Swayze) en Secretos de familia (2005) * James "Tish" Corbitt (Eddie Marsan) en Pierrepoint: el verdugo (2005) *Ben (Colin Firth) en Trauma (2004) * Aidan McRory (Guy Pearce) en Dos hermanos (2004) * James (James Caviezel) en Veloces y mortales (2004) * Dr. Ivan Krank en La Mascota de la Clase (2004) * Hal Montgomery (Whip Hubley) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) * Hellboy (Ron Perlman) en Hellboy (2004) * Menelao (Brendan Gleeson) en Troya (2004) * Vincent Volaju en Cowboy Bebop: La Película (2003) * Thomas Löwe (Jan Josef Liefers) en Un koala en la cocina (2003) * Roger Washington (Shawn Woods) en El contrato (2003) * Niall Toole (David Roberts) en Acosado (2003) * Arquímedes (Kevin Pollak) en Blizzard (2003) * Dr. Rupert Brooks (Sisqó) en Frío de perros (2002) * Henry Gates (Michael Biehn) en Tiempo congelado (2002/Doblaje original) * Christopher Marshall (Ralph Fiennes) en Maid in Manhattan (2002) * Dr. William Birkin / Narrador (Jason Isaacs) en Resident Evil (2002) * Danny Parker / Tom Van Allen (Val Kilmer) en Venganza amarga (2002) * Daniel Gallagher (Harry Connick Jr.) en Life Without Dick (2002) * Klaus (Ulrich Thomsen) en Mátame suavemente (2002) * Rex (Jay Johnston) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Narrador (John Ventimiglia) en Velocidad personal (2002) *Wheedle (Stephen Ouimette) en Yo era rata (2001) *Federico (Eusebio Poncela) en Intacto (2001) * Cardenal Rohan (Jonathan Pryce) en La intriga del collar (2001) * Eugene Irwin (Robert Redford) en La última fortaleza (2001) * Jordy Warsaw (Edward Burns) en 15 minutos (2001) * Reinhard Heydrich (Kenneth Branagh) en Conspiración (2001/TV) * Jim Olsdat (Mickey Rourke) en The Pledge (2001) * Detective Alex Tardío (William Fichtner) en ¿Qué más podría pasar? (2001) * Desolación Williams (Ice Cube) en Fantasmas de Marte (2001) * Adam Stewart (David Keith) en Ántrax (2001) * Atila (Gerard Butler) en Atila (2001) * Robert H. Wakefield (Michael Douglas) en Traffic (2000) * Jacob Kell (Bruce Payne) en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) * Jim Willer (Joe Morton) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) * John Lennon (Jared Harris) en Un encuentro legendario "Two of Us" (2000) * Liberty (Peter MacNicol) en El perro y el mendigo (2000) * Alcalde Augusto Quien (Jeffrey Tambor) en El Grinch (2000) *Charles Burden (Randy Travis) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) *Jack Calloway en Milagro en la montaña (2000) *Axel (Casper Van Dien) en Sociedad para el crimen (2000) *Joe Vega (A Martínez) en Recuerdos del corazón (1999) * Rocky Marciano (Jon Favreau) en Rocky Marciano (1999) * Rayford Gibson (Eddie Murphy) en De por vida (1999) * Solomon Solomon (Alfred Molina) en Magnolia (1999) * Oliver Lang/William (Tim Robbins) en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) * Jack Porterson (William R. Moses) en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) * Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Ron Baker (Nigel Lindsday) en Alto riesgo (1999) * Cecil Cavendish en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) * Dr. Silverman (Stephen Rea) en Sueños de un asesino (1999) * Hector Cruz (Will Patton) en La emboscada (1999) * Marco Antonio (Billy Zane) en Cleopatra (1999) * Larry Mann (Kevin Spacey) en El gran Kahuna (1999) * Primo Sidone (Chazz Palminteri) en Analízame (1999) * Phillip (James Fox) en Mickey ojos azules (1999) * Cary (Jason Patric) en Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) * Drew (Jake Weber) en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) * Brock Lovett (Bill Paxton) en Titanic (1997) * Tim Carson (Steve Guttenberg) en Casper: la primera aventura (1997) * Exterminador Jeff (Mark Williams) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997/Doblaje original) * Basil Exposition (Michael York) en Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio (1997/Redoblaje) * Det. Joey Allegreto (James Gandolfini) en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) * Liutenant Jackson Briggs aka Jaxx en Mortal Kombat 2 (1997) * Jake McKenna (Nick Nolte) en Camino sin retorno (1997) * Odiseo (Armand Assante) en La Odisea (1997) * Aaron (Michael Wright) en Dinero fácil (1997) * Leo (Tom McCleister) en Todo un desastre (1997) * Dale Tucker (John Beck) en Autos de acero (1997) (TV) * Narrador en Criaturas feroces (1997) * John Lawrence Wheeler (Stephen Markle) en Virus (1996) * Phil Horace (Chris Ellis) en Eso que tú haces (1996) * Bob Collier (Martin Sheen) en Guerra en casa (1996) * Laertes (Michael Maloney) en Hamlet (1996) * Benvolio (Dash Mihok) en Romeo y Julieta (1996) * Boone (Matt Craven) en La jurado (1996) * John Baker (Chris Cooper) en Muchachos (1996) * Carl Lee Hailey (Samuel L. Jackson) en Tiempo de matar (1996) * Ted (Phil Hartman) en El regalo prometido (1996) * Frost (Fred Williamson) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Dempsey (Ted Danson) en El Mounstruo del Lago Ness (1996) * Lord Belasco (Art Malik) en Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) * Malcolm Wallace (Sandy Nelson) en Corazón Valiente (1995) * Hewey Calloway (Tommy Lee Jones) en The Good Old Boys (TV) (1995) * Harry S. Truman (Gary Sinise) en Truman (1995) * Roger Prynne (Robert Duvall) en The Scarlet Letter (1995) * Capt. Cahill (Danny Glover) en Operación Elefante (1995) * Hal Griffith (George Dzundza) en Mentes peligrosas (1995) * Michael Tyler (Stephen Lang) en La aventura del osito panda (1995) * Luke (Courtney B. Vance) en La última cena (1995) * Marty (Tom Arnold) en Nueve meses (1995) * The Nord (Gerard Murphy) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Narrador en El arpa de hierba (1995) * Gardok Odama en Zillion: Burning Night (1994) * Dr. Julius Scalinger (F. Murray Abraham) en Nostradamus (1994) * Al "The Boss" Angel (Christopher Lloyd) en Ángeles (1994) * Joe Miller (Denzel Washington) en Filadelfia (1993) * Josh (Steve Witting) / Payaso gordo (Travis McKenna) / Novio de Selina / Insertos en Batman regresa (1992/Doblaje original) * Comandante Krill (Gary Busey) en Alerta máxima (1992/Redoblaje) * Victor Vacendak (Mick Jagger) en Sin identidad (1992) * Clemens (Charles Dance) en Alien 3 (1992) * George Hayden (Anthony Hopkins) en Chaplin (1992) * Mel Wexler (Christopher Plummer) en Secretos (TV) (1992) * Phil Sultenfuss (Richard Masur) en Mi primer beso (1991) * Sir Miles Folcanet (Jürgen Prochnow) en Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) * Sr. James (Stuart Pankin) en Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) * Amador (Miguel Ferrer) en La revancha (1990) * Elliott Marston (Alan Rickman) en Quigley Down Under (1990) * Jimmie Rainwood (Tom Selleck) en Un hombre inocente (1989) * Walter Donovan (Julian Glover) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989/Redoblaje) *Superman/Clark Kent (Christopher Reeve) en Superman IV (1987/Doblaje de Mexico) *Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984/Redoblaje) * Padre Damien Karras (Jason Miller) en El exorcista (1973/Redoblaje) Telenovelas brasileñas Oscar Magrini: * Vanderley en Paraíso Tropical (2007) * Manuel Teixeira en Niña Moza (2006) * Humberto en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) * Cap. Macario en La Mestiza (2004) Edson Celulari: *Silvio en Páginas de la Vida (2006-2007) *Glauco en América (2005) *Jean Valjean en El Sabor de la Pasión (2002-2003) José Wilker: * Francisco Macieira en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Luiz Galvez en Amazônia (2007) (Miniserie) * Giovanni en Señora del destino (2004-2005) José Mayer * Augusto Cesar en La Favorita (2008-2009) * Marcos Ribeiro en Vivir la Vida (2009-2010) Antonio Calloni: * Mohamed en El Clon (2001-2002) * Bartolo Migliavacca en Terra Nostra (1999) Otros: * Terêncio en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003-2004) (Ernani Moraes) * Miguel en Isaura la Esclava (2004) (Jackson Antunes) * Raúl Toledo en El viaje (1994) (Miguel Falabella) * Floriano en Mujeres de arena (1993) (Sebastião Vasconcelos) * Pelópidas en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) (Marcos Breda) * Totó en Passione (2010-2011) (Tony Ramos) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Sargento Johnson * Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Johnson * Halo: Reach - Sargento Johnson * Fable II - Perro "Estrangulador" L. McGraw, varios * Fable III - Logan * Alan Wake - Presentador de Night Springs, Poseidos, voces adicionales * Darksiders - Abbadon y voces de angeles y arcangeles Documentales * Océanos (2009) - Narrador * Los más grandes secretos de la magia finalmente revelados - Narrador * Shocks - Narrador * Super engórdame - Morgan Spurlock *Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Jim Morris * Llegaron los extraterrestres - Narrador Publicidad *Lipton *Dermoprada *BMW *Comerciales del ejército y fuerza aerea Trivia *En una entrevista para la web ANMTV (Anime, Manga y TV) Gerardo Reyero confeso que su personaje animado favorito (de todos los que ha doblado) es Capitanazo de la Casa de los Dibujos, ya que el dice que con este personaje puede decir cosas que normalmente no podria decir. Televisión nacional *El papá de Cris en Skimo (2006) (Capítulo "Banquete Aristócrata")thumb|right|300px|Gerardo Reyero en skimo Enlaces externos *Entrevista a Gerardo Reyero para el periódico mexicano "El Debate" Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off